


Teaching Ms. Go

by Spectre058



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Shego's reformed and gotten a job at the local Community College in an effort to make up for her past wrongs. Unfortunately, one student has been making her class very difficult. What's she going to do about it?Written as the result of a poll.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright class, remember to read chapter six section nine by monday, and have a great weekend.” There was a surge of noise as fifty odd students gathered their stuff together and started to file towards the exit, but the teacher’s voice cut through it easily. “Not you Mr. Stoppable. You and I need to talk.”  
  
A few of Ron’s friends gave him sympathetic looks, and one clapped him on the shoulder before pushing out of their seats and leaving him to his fate. Slouching, he hooked his bag over his shoulder and made his way down the lecture hall to where Ms. Go waited for him, arms crossed by the door. Shego didn’t wait for the rest of the class to leave before she started in on him. “We need to talk about your behavior Mr. Stoppable. Today was the third time you were late in the last two weeks, and your texting in class is becoming a real problem - Mr Fanks please close the door behind you.”   
  
Ron’s friend grimaced and mouthed ‘good luck’ before pulling the door closed behind him. Shego flicked the lock closed. “Where was I?”  
  
“Texting.” Ron supplied, dropping his bag off at the foot of her desk.   
  
“Right. You’re texting has gotten out of hand. It’s beginning to become disruptive to the class.”  
  
“It is?”  
  
She tugged the blind down over the small window in the door. “Yes. How do you expect me to focus on teaching when I see you sitting there tapping away and I know that the next time I check my phone I’m going to see something like this.” She’d crossed to him as she spoke and she held up her phone, reading out loud.” “That skirt’s so short I’d hardly even need to pull it up to fuck you. Mmm, I love it when you bend over like that. I’m gonna fuck your throat till that button pops off.” As she read the last one her hand went to the high collar of the conservative button up she wore under her jacket. Her stern expression turned coy. “Is that a promise?”  
  
Ron leered back at her, his sheepish act falling away, revealing strength and confidence. “You know it is.”   
  
She was on him in a second, wrapping her arms around his neck, shoving her lips against his. Her kiss was hard and hot, the release of an hour’s frustrated need. Ron kissed her back, acknowledging her need, claiming it. He wrapped an arm around her hip, grabbing her ass, pulling her hard against him. His other hand slid up her back, fingers sinking into her hair. Roughly her pulled her head away, breaking the kiss with a flash of casual violence that pulled pained gasp from her lips. Her eyes told a different story though. They were wide, pupils dilated with excited hunger. Her hands left his neck, scrabbling at the front of his baggy pants with fingers made clumsy by haste. Questing fingers found him through the loose fabric, and she growled as she tugged his belt open. His pants were next, the fly ripped open so fast it was a wonder she didn’t break the zipper. Then her hands were in his pants. Her growl turned into a breathy moan as she fondled him over his boxers.   
  
Her legs almost seemed to collapse under her, their support falling away and leaving her squatting in front of him. Shego pressed her face against him, nuzzling his hardness before tugging his boxers down. His cock bobbed as it came free, bouncing against her face and obscuring one eye. Lazily he picked her phone up off the desk, swiped over to the camera and started snapping pictures. Shego went with it, smothering his cock under a wave of kisses, coating him in lipstick and spit. When she moved up to place a kiss on his head though, Ron’s hand in her hair tightened, and he pulled her down onto him. Her startled gasp was cut off as his cock pushed all the way into her throat. Forgoing any further warm up, he started thrusting, claiming her throat with almost casual force. Shego gagged around him, choking a bit with each thrust, eyes rolling back a bit and drool leaking out around the edge of her mouth. His dick stretched her throat, pushing deep until with a loud *pop* the button holding her collar closed snapped. Ron held her down for another moment, savoring the tightness of her gullet. Then his fingers in her hair tightened, and he hauled her back.   
  
His cock came free with a wet *gluck*. Drool coated his shaft, more of it running down her chin and dripping onto her shirt. She dragged in a panting breath, struggling to regain a semblance of composure. He didn’t give her time. Releasing her hair, he took a grip on her shoulder and hauled her to her feet, shoving her toward the desk, bending her over it. His hand stayed on her shoulder, holding her there he stepped around behind her. His other hand slipped up under her skirt, rubbing her through the thin cotton of her panties. The wet heat of her arousal soaked into the fabric, coating his fingers, making them slick as he tugged her panties down to her knees. Her breath sped up as she felt his cock prodding her entrance, her entire body quivering with anticipation. True to his word, he didn’t bother pushing her skirt up. Instead he pulled her hips up, forcing her bend her back and give him all the access he wanted. Then he was inside her and Shego let out a deeply satisfied moan as his cock filled her. This was what she’d been wanting, what she’d needed since even before he sent her that first text. Pleasure washed through her, and she gave herself to it. She was shameless now, totally lost in the heat and pleasure of his pounding hips as he fucked her over her desk.  
  
Like with her throat, Ron didn’t bother going slow. This wasn’t that kind of fuck. This was quick, this was dirty, and that’s how he fucked her. His hips slapped hers with frantic energy, his affected apathy gone as he indulged fully. “Fuck. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck.” She gasped, repeating the words over and over as he pounded. Her voice rose in volume until it threatened to echo around the empty lecture hall. They couldn’t have that now. The mounting moans died abruptly as Ron pulled out. She started to look around, trying to see why he’d stopped, but his hand on her shoulder shifted to her neck, holding her down. Whining, she wiggled her hips, frustrated need pounding through, her body screaming for the pleasure to return. A moment later it did. Shego cried out as his cock filled her again, her mouth opening to release a primal sound of pure pleasure, only for it to be cut off a moment later when he shoved her crumpled panties into her mouth. She gagged on the sudden intrusion, but his hand stayed over her mouth and he leaned close to her ear to murmer: “Be quiet, unless you want the whole school to know what a fucking slut you are.”  
  
The harsh words sent shivers through her. Her back arched, pushing her away from her desk as everything tensed, shivering on the edge of total release. Shego didn’t know how it had come to this, how she’d found herself in the position of craving Kim Possible’s sidekick’s dick so badly she’d let him screw her like this. She’d been there for every step of it, and yet she still didn’t know how it happened. All that mattered was that it had, and now here she was: bent over her desk, her own soaked panties shoved into her mouth to keep her quiet as he fucked her to a body shaking, mind fogging climax. Sensation washed through her, a wave of rippling lighting that robbed her of her strength and sent her slumping back onto the cheap particle board as the pleasure played itself out. She wasn’t totally done. Muted aftershocks continued to pulse out from her pussy as Ron kept fucking her. After a few moments the aftershocks began to grow in intensity, feeling returning to her body just in time for her to experience the rush of heat as Ron came. Grunting, he pushed himself deep, holding himself in her as he pumped himself into her. Her inner walls gripped back at him, urging him deeper, helping hold him. She felt each twitch and pulse, and it made her moan, pleasure rolling out with each pulse.  
  
A moment later though, that pleasure left, Ron pulling out of her, leaving her empty. She whimpered, spitting out her underwear so she could moan: “More. I want more.” She slid one arm under herself, pushing her fingers insider herself to feel the gooey heat of their mingled cum. “Come on. Just one more time.”  
  
Standing behind her, Ron recorded her plea, taking special care to get a close up of the mess her fingers were making of her twat. Still holding the camera he laughed and swatted her ass affectionately. “Aren’t we greedy today.”  
  
“You love it.” She said, continued playing with their cum and wiggling her hips enticingly. “Come on, don’t make me beg.”  
  
He slapped her ass again, then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “You have a class to teach. If you want more, or you if want these back,” he plucked her panties up off her desk, “come find me and Kim after school.” A tap of his fingers sent the video off to his girlfriend as he tugged his pants closed. Then, slipping her panties into his book bag, Ron left her there,r bent over the desk, almost more frustrated and horny than she’d been before he fucked her. Pushing her fingers deeper, feeling the cum squelch out around them, Shego shivered and wondered just what she’d gotten herself into.


	2. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, Shego goes to find Kim and Ron to finish what they started.

The next class was quiet torture for Shego. Her confrontation with Ron had only exposed just how horny she was, and each step reminded her of the panties he's taken as a prize. She’d barely had enough time to get herself cleaned up and fix her makeup before students had started to arrive; and she had trouble focusing on handing out papers or grading quizzes with that frustrated need smouldering in the back of her mind. And it only got worse when class finally ended and she was able to return to her office to find she had a new text from Ron waiting for her. She thought about deleting it without opening it, ignoring whatever he’d sent her so she could try to pull herself back together. Instead she rushed through her password so fast she had to repeat it before she could open the phone. Ron hadn’t sent her a text. He hadn’t been that kind. He’d sent her one of the pictures he’d taken when she was sucking him off. Shego stared at the image of her own face inches from his cock, lines of spittle still connecting her to it and thick streaks of her lipstick painting it’s base a deep purple. It was a lewd, almost degrading image to send her, and it sent a thrumming thrill through her that completely reignited that smouldering need. With an apprehensive glance at the clock on her desk, Shego propped the phone up against it, reaching down under her skirt to do her best to appease that heat before her next class. It barely even took the edge off. 

It happened again after the next class. And the one after that. Each time Shego checked her phone she found a new picture waiting for her, each one filthier than the last, and each time her fingers weren’t enough to satisfy her deepening need. It was ridiculous, completely unprofessional, and absolutely dumbfounding that Ron Stoppable, klutz and all around bumbling buffoon, was having this kind of impact on her, and yet, as she finished her last class of the day she found herself eagerly reaching for her phone before she’d even left the classroom. This time it wasn’t a picture of her though. It was a video. Shego stood dumbstruck in the middle of the hall as she watched strong, feminine fingers use her panties to stroke Ron’s cock. That wasn’t fair. That wasn’t fair at all! Her legs went a little weak for a moment as that video turned the low throb of her lust into a thundering need. She almost whimpered as fresh heat blossomed in her crotch. The video faded to black, and she checked the text that had accompanied it.  _ We’re in your office. If you want these back, come and get them. _

It took everything she had not to run the entire way. Pulling up just short of her office door she made a hasty attempt to pull herself together. She refused to let them see just how well they’d gotten to her. Schooling her face into an approximation of her usual self confident smirk, she opened the door and stepped inside. As it clicked shut behind her she found herself unable to speak. Ron was reclining naked in her office chair with Kim straddling and kissing him. Kim was still wearing her Upperton university cheerleader’s outfit with the top pushed up above her tits. His cock poked out beneath the short skirt, pushing the fabric up to reveal that Kim wasn’t wearing any panties either. They didn’t stop as she entered, leaving to Shego to watch Kim grind herself against him for a few moments, his cock bobbing between her asscheeks. Finally they broke apart, Kim looking back over her shoulder without actually stopping the roll of her hips. “Hello Ms. Go, nice of you to join us.”

A half dozen sarcastic retorts flicked through Shego’s mind, vestiges of the days when Kim had been her greatest rival and frenemy, not her… her... she didn’t even know what they were now. But she did know she didn’t want whatever it was to stop. The hot retort died unspoken. Instead she crossed the room in three steps, grabbed the bunched up fabric of Kim’s uniform top and pulled the younger woman into a desperate kiss. Her stern facade broke, and all the pent up lust and need these two had expertly stoked all day poured out in that kiss. Her lips parted, tongue pushing forward to probe at Kim’s lips until they opened to let her in. The kiss was a surrender, she knew that, but she also didn’t care. Kim’s lips were the first real balm for the heat she’d felt since that morning and she craved more of it. Kim gave them to her for a few blissful moments before pulling back. Her lips curled up in a sly smile and she spoke to Ron without looking away from Shego. “You were right, she is greedy today.”

“You two,” Shego gasped, her breath coming faster just from the kiss, “do not play fair.”

“Are you saying you want us to leave?” Ron asked from behind Kim, smirking. 

“No!” That single word broke her, confirming to all three of them that they had her, that she was theirs to do what they pleased with. 

“Good, because we have so many plans for you.” Kim purred and kissed her again, sliding off Ron as she did to press Shego up against her own desk. Her hands were all over Shego’s chest, pulling her coat off, unbuttoning the blouse. She chuckled as her fingers found the broken top button. Shego helped as much as she could, shrugging out of her clothes as fast as she could with Kim pressed against her. Then Ron’s hands were on her too, wrapping around from behind her, equal parts helping pull her clothes away and groping at her newly exposed tits. Her jacket and blouse came away quickly under their combined efforts, followed quickly by her bra, and finally her skirt. They left her shoes and socks on, and for some reason, their continued presence made her feel even more exposed than she would have being fully naked. Then Shego felt Ron press himself against her back, pinning her between him and Kim. She also felt his cock pressing up against her ass through the fabric of her skirt. That pressure made her head spin and she groaned as her legs grew a bit weak. That dick was the single thing she’d been craving all day. The thing she’d been teased and tortured with the promise of for hours and feeling it so close made legs go weak. Shego broke the kiss, voice cracking a little. “Please, I…”

Kim leaned forward and nibbled on her earlobe. “You what?”

“I… I need it. God, I feel it there and I need it so badly. Please I’ll… I’ll…” She didn’t know what she was going to offer, what she could offer that they didn’t already know she was going to give them anyway. She didn’t have to offer anything. 

Kim stepped back, looking past her at Ron. “I think we’ve kept her waiting long enough. Let’s give Ms. Go what she’s asking for.”

“Happily. I think she’s earned it.” Ron caught Shego under her arms, picking her up and depositing her on her desk, pushing aside books and loose papers. His hands guided her onto her back, and she finally got a good look at Ron. The young man was smiling that goofy smile of his, the one completely at odds with the beast he was in bed. Looking down she admired the muscles a steady routine of football and saving the world had given him. At least that part made sense to her. Traveling further down she saw the tip of his cock bobbing above the curve of her legs. A shiver of anticipation ran through her. She was finally gonna get what she was craving. Ron ran his hands down over her exposed chest, taking a moment to enjoy and cop a feel before continuing lower. Deliberately he spread her legs, pushing them apart almost gently. His cock brushed against her slit, running up between her folds as he pulled her a bit towards himself, and she whimpered a bit in need. It was so close now! Why didn’t he just put it in? She opened her mouth to ask for it, to beg if she had to, only to let out a startled gasp as in one movement he pushed deep into her.

Pleasure slammed through Shego and she gasped. This was what she’d been missing. This was what her body had been screaming for for hours, what her fingers, and at one point a sharpie in her ass, hadn’t been able to give her. She moaned as he started to move, completely wrapped up in the sensation of finally getting her fix. She didn’t care that they were still at school, didn’t care that somebody out in the hall might hear her. All she cared about in that moment was finally giving voice to her lust. The moan became a series of gasping, wordless exclamations Ron picked up the pace, quickly ramping up to a pounding pace that hammered her with cascading waves of pleasures. There was so much of it. So much pleasure. So much relief. So much cock! She shuddered, body rocking toward him an instinctual need to get more. Her moans got louder, edging towards shrieks as that pleasure consumed her. In a moment she wouldn’t be able to hold the volume down, wouldn’t be able to hold back cries that would tell anybody in the hall or neighboring offices exactly what was happening in here. 

Which was when Kim Possible saved the day by shoving her pussy against Shego’s lips. Kim had climbed onto the desk herself, and now she squatted over her, muffling her moans with her dripping cunt. Kim tasted like Ron’s cum, and Shego realized they must have fucked at least once before her class had gotten out. It was totally depraved, and it just made her even fucking wetter. This was a kind of madness that she’d have gotten into only during her wildest time as a supervillain, and never from this side. She’d done this sort of thing to a handful of other couples, making the woman eat their boyfriend, or husband, or whatever’s cum out of her own pussy as she straddled their face. It was a power move she’d enjoyed lording over them. Now she was on the other end of it in a role reversal she’d never had believed possible. But now, with Ron’s cock hammering away in her cunt, Shego didn’t even hesitate, driving her tongue deep and going to town on the other woman. In moments Kim was the one moaning, her words filled with a self satisfied pleasure as she rocked against Shego’s lips. “Very good Ms. Go. You’re such a good girl, such an obedient little slut for Ron and I.” 

Those words sent a totally unexpected thrill through Shego, a swell of shameful pleasure, all the more intense for the way Kim had used her new identity as Ms. Go against her. Ms. Go was supposed to be Shego’s new start, a new identity that she was still trying to figure out. And Kim’s words threatened to lock one part of that identity into place. If she let it, this would become part of who Ms. Go was: a needy slut at the beck and call of her formal rival and her boyfriend. She felt herself teetering on the edge of that of that choice, still able to step back if that's what she wanted. Just light up her fists and… Then the first real orgasm she’d had since that morning slammed through her, and Shego threw her off the cliff, tumbling down into her new identity with a scream of absolute pleasure that vibrated against Kim’s twat, and sent the younger woman tumbling over with her. 

“God yes!” Kim gasped, shuddering atop Shego’s face. “Take it, take all my cum you dirty girl!” And Shego did take it, lapping up the sudden gush of Kim’s cum even as her own pussy clenched and spasmed around Ron’s cock. That first orgasm was like a dam breaking, and even before it was over she could feel another building, and another after that. Kim slid off her as her own climax receded, climbing down off the desk. Leaning over the desk, Kim kissed her, hot and fast for a moment before pulling back to watch as Ron continued to fuck her. Out of the corner of her eye Shego saw one hand disappear between her legs. But most of her attention was on Ron now as the young man shifted his position, getting a shoulder under Shego’s leg and leaning forward to push her hips back. Lights exploded in Shego’s eyes as his cock got even deeper and her moans came out as gasps. Her eyes rolled back and she shuddered as she anticipated the jackhammering to come. Only it didn’t come. Instead of increasing his pace, Ron switched to a measured rhythm that drove power thrusts deep into her with almost metronomic consistency. Each thrust rocked her body, making her tits bounce until Ron reached out and stopped one. Each thrust also sent a distinct spike of pleasure smashing through her, giving her time to feel the whole thing before pulling back to deliver the next one. Her voice abandoned her completely as a pair of back to back climaxes ravaged her body, leaving her gasping, hands pulled to her chest, fingers clenching and unclenching as the sensations overwhelming she sought release anywhere they could find it. 

She could dimly feel Ron return to his quick pace, rapid fire thrusts changing up the flavor of pleasure just as her body got used to the heavy thrusts. With an effort she picked her head up off the desk, desperate to see what was happening. Ron locked eyes with her, smirking as he steadily increased the pace. Overlapping pulses of sensation of surged through her, building towards yet another climax. She bit her lip, eyes pleading with him for it as he gave it one last burst of speed. Then Kim was behind him, one hand wrapping around his waist as she ground her thumb into Shego’s clit. Fresh pleasure exploded through her, making the world go white for a moment. She threw her head back, back arching and eyes rolling up as she was consumed by her pleasure. Shego didn’t have the breath to scream anymore, but she tried, mouth opening in a silent moan of pure pleasure. The climax seemed to go on forever, her entire body wracked with tingling sensation. Finally it began to fade and she collapsed back to the desktop, panting and twitching. Her entire body was on overload, nerves screaming, overloading her with so many sensations that it took her a moment to realize there was a fresh heat in her pussy, one wholly unrelated to her own lust. Struggling up on one arm, she blinked her vision clean just in time to see Ron pulling himself out of her, cock trailing a sticky line behind it. His withdrawal left her feeling empty, and she whimpered a little in disappointment. Then Ron leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her body tried to react to him, tried to surge with need and lust, but all she could manage was a halfhearted hip roll that brushed his softening cock across her clit. Even that gentle touch felt amazing, and she cooed softly against his lips.

After a moment Ron broke the kiss, leaning back to grin that goofy grin back down at her. Kim pressed herself against his side, her own smile the satisfied grin of a hunting cat. “Oh Ms. Go. we’re going to have so much fun together.”

Shego did her best to return that grin, and ground herself against Ron again, excited to see where her new identity was going to take her.


End file.
